Lobbyist-plank-Karas
Steve Karas, Pennsylvania House Candidate Interview, District 34 :Steve Karas is running for Pennsylvania State Representative as a Democrat in District 34. This is currently another Democrat's seat, Paul Costa, who apparently is also running. Question 1: What should be the goals of any lobbying laws or reform in Pennsylvania? Karas: The goals of lobbying laws should be full disclosure: lobbyists should register (for a period of longer than one year, or every year), monitor and report their meetings, and eliminate any gift giving. PA should lead the country with these reforms, we have been followers too long. It has been reported that PA is last in diclosure laws. We should be first. Legislative members should: 1) not be allowed to vote if there is a conflict of interest with themselves or any relative, 2) should not be allowed to work for lobbying firms at any time after serving in elected or appointed positions (this should include immediate family), and 3) minutes of all lobbyists meetings should be kept by both parties and be available in public record. We should establish a maximum amount any lobbying group can spend. It is no coincidence that gambling lobbying costs have increased to four times what they have been in the past. Now PA legislatures are linked to Jack Abramoff contributors. This is Democracy for sale and the people of PA are worse off because of it. Those without healthcare and working at minimum wage jobs do not hire lobbyists. Question 2: What entity or entities should be responsible for administering these laws? Karas: If all records are public, groups such as citizens against government waste, project vote smart, and the league of women voters will more that likely monitor these records. These groups provide an invaluable service to active voters. Ethics committees have their place, remember that Tom Delay was "charged" by a bi-partisan ethics committee. Unfortunately, shorter afterward, the house speaker, Hassert ®, removed the chairman, Hefley ®, from his position as ethics chair. To avoid this, the ethics chair and co-chairs should be appointed and monitored by the leadership of both parties. In addition, a combination of outside observers and/or members of the judicial and executive branches should also be involved. Question 3: Are there any other states that could or should serve as a model for lobbying regulation? Karas: I would refer to the coalition of the following groups: public citizen, common cause, Democracy 21, Public Campaign, Campaign Legal Center, Us PIRG, and The League of Women Voters, who have "started the work" for us. The framework is there, but we need new legislaures who have the conviction to allow this change to happen and not just : "go along to get along" with the leaders who refuse to address this issue. The coalition has a six point plan for reforms which include: 1. capping lobbying contributions 2. prohibit financing of trips 3. ban all gifts to legislature and staff 4. oversee and enforce ethics rules 5. prohibit legisaltues for two years form working with lobbying companies (I would make this a lifetime ban) 6. strengthen financial disclosure laws Question 4: What kind of public reporting requirements should be required for lobbying? How much information should a citizen be able to find publicly about the activities of a lobbyist, and how should that information be made available? Karas: 100% full disclosure of political contributions, meeting minutes, and costs. All of this information should be public and available within a given time (less than two weeks) and posted as a PDF file on the state capitol website and provided to the oversite board. Question 5: Should lobbyists be required to pay, through registration fees, for all costs involved in providing such registration/regulation/public reporting? Karas: Yes if the fee is a nominal filing fee, such as the fee candidates must pay. Increasing the fee will do nothing but limit access of groups that may be well-meaning , but not well funded. Links: * Lobbyists * Mark Rauterkus on the Lobbyist Plank * Democracy Category: Planks_from_elsewhere